Fifth Generation (5G) (also referred to as Next Generation (NG)) architecture introduces a mix of heterogenous services. For example, a User Equipment (UE) with one interface for Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) access (e.g., Long-Term Evolution (LTE) etc.) can be connected to a 5G network through a 3GPP access network (AN) and another interface for non-3GPP access (e.g., WiFi) can also be connected to the 5G network through a non-3GPP AN. When the UE connects to the 5G network over a non-3GPP AN, there are several hops in the data path before UE can reach a data network (DN). Each hop along the data path introduces latency, thereby degrading performance.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings cannot be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features can be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings cannot depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals can be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.